Fantastical Creatures
by CouchPotatoGamer
Summary: An eternal fog lies off the coast of Vale causing anyone wishing to travel through to disappear with no reason or evidence that they traversed the fog, leaving people to believe that the fog is cursed. So how will team RWBY react when a fishing crew came back not even days after it was reported missing this time with two new passengers? [Pairings! Rated T but may change later]


**Chapter 1: Rediscovery of a Lost World**

Remnant. A place where its inhabitants thought they've seen it all. Where every citizen though that every stone has been discovered and every last bit of land claimed by the kingdoms. How mistaken they were. For off the coast of vale lies a hidden continent, cloaked by a mysterious eternal fog. And on this continent are creature everyone else though to be nothing more than a long forgotten fantasy.

It was by pure luck that this lost continent was found again. A fisherman and his crew were sailing past their usual fishing point to test their luck in hopes to gain more fish outside of the naval safe zone. It was not long after that they were picked up by strong currents that they couldn't sail back home and now the ship lies dormant with no wind and nothing but fog obstructing their views.

 _ **On the S.S. Sharkbait**_

"Captain! What the hell are we supposed to do!?" Yelled one of the fishermen. Jonathan was the current captain of the Sharkbait. He and his crew were stranded in the middle of _The Eternal Fog of Vale,_ the legendary fog that has claimed a lot of ships, bullheads and lives in the past but Johnathan was determined to make sure he and his crew will not join them. "If we have to paddle our way back to Vale then so be it. I will not lets us join those who've been lost to this accursed fog!" He ordered to which his fellow sailors complied.

After what felt like an eternity of paddling their lookout spoke up "CAPTAIN! I SEE A LIGHT" He yelled. "Good eye lad!" He replied. Afterall, when there's light there's freedom, right? Well… Half-right.

Upon exiting the natural barrier the crew were blessed with witnessing a great rediscovery. An island so vast that it was a country, no a continent on its own. They natural landscapes looks almost untouched by the modern era. In the background they see a huge castle, looming over the rather large, but primitively designed coastal town. Cobblestone walls with wooden roofs, Wooden poles with unlit lanterns decorate the ground evenly.

The crew were at awe with the sight, like they had just stepped into a land of fantasy. But with their attention on the beautiful town ahead they didn't realise how close they were to the shore and accidentally rammed into the piers. "DAMMIT!" Yelled Johnathan.

 _ **With the Draco Siblings**_

Margaret and Angus Draco are close siblings, never leaving each other sides through thick and thin. Angus was a Dragon-kin so he shares some physical, mental and social traits that the dragons of old use to have. Maggie is what people see as a Uni-breed. A mix between a unicorn (Minus the horn for aesthetics) and human. The two siblings were sent by their father, the current king of Mythos, to investigate a ship that came through the fog. As they were reaching the docks, Maggie in a dark violet leather armour and Angus in his full plated armour, they see that the ship has crashed into piers. "Well, my dear sister, what do you think?" asked Angus is his usual deep, but booming, voice "The look and smell like fisherman but their clothes are strange. Father said they came from the fog?" Maggie asked calmly but gave the new arrivals a curious glance. "Aye. But if my gut is telling me anything, they're from beyond the fog and not just some lost souls who got trapped before the damned hollows took over" Angus stated calmly. Maggie cast her brother a curious glance as she pondered the possibilities " _If they're from beyond the fog then perhaps humanity and our animal-kin are alive. This could be intriguing."_ Margaret thought to herself. "Come brother. Let us welcome our unexpected guests" she said as she walked among the crowd with divine grace towards the new arrivals.

 **-With the Crew of the Sharkbait-**

The crowd basically divided when they saw their king's' daughter walk slowly towards the outlanders bowing their heads down slightly for the sudden appearance of royal blood. The crew saw this out of the corner of their eye and wondered why they were bowing. Upon turning they were all at awe with the presence of what could only be described as goddess among stands at a near average height of 5'11" with shoulder length beautiful cream hair with a peach colour that adorns the tips of her hair. Her light pink eyes are almost hypnotic to just about any male and some women. Her pale complexion helps make her eyes stand out from the rest of her face. The crew could feel their hearts in their throats as the stare at this divine being. "~Hello there, are you lost?" she asked with a calm, cherry tone with a hint curiosity in her voice.

The crew were to busy admiring this beautiful woman to answer her question, or to see the hulking figure walking behind her. It was only when this figure was standing right behind her that they slowly turned to look at it only to regret it immediately. The figure was obviously male. He is a large person in general standing at a staggering 7'10" with finely toned, chiseled but quite large muscles on display for all to see. His large, leather like wings folded behind his back makes him look bigger than he actually is. The horns sprouting from his short, brown hair and deep crimson eyes doesn't help with their fear.

Now the crew were frozen with fear and visibly paled at the sight of the large, intimidating demon standing behind their goddess. The large man leaned down until his mouth is next to the ear of the woman "I think we broke them, dear sister" he said half jokingly to which the women replied "No just you, my brute of a brother" earning him a chuckle. As soon as the crew heard that the two were related they turned as white as snow purely out of fear for the wrath of the bigger brother.

"I think they're scared of me. Should i leave and tell father you'll be back soon?" the large man asked his sister "Yes, i'll bring them up shortly". With that being said the brother extends his large, dragon like wings and with a powerful thrust from them was propelled upwards high into the sky only to fly towards the looming castle further inland. After that display the woman turned to the stunned crew "You must have many questions" she said but the tone she used told them it was a statement to which the captain nodded "Yeah we may or may not have a few" he said. The mysterious woman simply smiled "Well come on then. It's best not to keep father waiting" she said. Jonathan and the crew could've sworn that they saw a brief flash in her eyes but quickly dismissed it when the saw a portal open up behind her "I'm Margret by the way. Royal daughter of King Magna Draco. And whom might you all be?" she asked politely before starting to walk slowly to the portal "I'm Jonathan and this is my crew of the Sharkbait. We're fishermen from Vale." he replied, full of confidence. Margret stopped before the portal and turned to the face the sailors with a confused face "Vale? So you do come from beyond the fog?"she asked with her full attention on the captain to which Jonothan replied "I suppose. We come from the city of Vale from Valein continent" he replied with slight confusion before it disappeared with an understanding look. Margret just stood there with a look of wonder in her eyes before she continued her short journey through the portal, muttering under her breath "Interesting. So they DID survive".

 **And finished Chapter 1 of my first fanfiction series "Fantastical Creatures". I've had this idea for awhile now and i've been meaning to write it up but i've been busy with school work and… i just down right procrastinated so HERE WE ARE! The completed first chapter.**

 **Random Question: I the plural for Faunus. Fuanus, Fuanauses, or Fauni? I like the sound of Fauni but i don't know...**

 **Anyways i need someone who can help me with this and any reviews you guys have that can help me become a better 'author' will be greatly appreciated. So until then i'll be working on my next Chapter "** **The Siblings Departure"** **so stay tuned!**

 **-NathanLupine**


End file.
